<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you've made me your meal by lady_gt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703281">you've made me your meal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt'>lady_gt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>laurence gets his ass destroyed [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Light Masochism, M/M, but when is he not a sneaky asshat, micolash is an asshat in this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurence visits Micolash when he's come down with a mysterious ailment. Things go differently than he expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurence/Micolash (Bloodborne)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>laurence gets his ass destroyed [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you've made me your meal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/gifts">MrsLittletall</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's the fic you requested! ty for your patience, im trying to pace myself</p><p>the prompt (iirc) was along the lines of "something something micolash gets a taste of aphrodisiac and fucks laurence's brains out" and... i am always down for micolash ruining laurence. actually im just always down for anyone ruining laurence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't know exactly what he expects when he opens the door.</p><p>Laurence knows that Micolash has come down with something - or at least that's what he's heard from the other students. But judging by the sight before him as he stands in the dimly-lit room, it would appear the rumors are true. There lies Micolash, twisting around underneath the bedsheets feverishly, sweat gleaming on his forehead. He approaches tentatively and sits down, the bed creaking under his weight.</p><p>"What's the matter?" He takes care in keeping the tone of his voice low and soft. Micolash drags himself across the bed so that he's staring up at Laurence. His curly, dark hair is disheveled, eyes dull from whatever sickness plagues him. His chest heaves with every breath he takes.</p><p>"Sick," he gets out.</p><p>Laurence nods. <em>So they weren't just rumors.</em></p><p>"Is there anything you might n- Gods, you're burning up!" He's reached over to press a hand to Micolash's sweaty forehead, and his eyes go wide at the feel of hot, sweaty skin under his fingers. "I'll have to go get a cold washcloth soaked in water, Micolash. This isn't good at all."</p><p>Laurence begins to get up from the bed, wiping off the sweat that now coats his fingers and palms. He and Micolash aren't exactly the best of friends, but he doesn't want to see him sick or worse. Wringing his hands, he feels the sheets rustle under him as he stands up to go get a damp washcloth-</p><p>
  <em>"Don't."</em>
</p><p>Thin, bony fingers snatch hold of Laurence by the wrist and send him tumbling against the bed. He lies confused, watching Micolash crawl across the bed and lean over him. He can feel hot breath staining the air, Micolash's grip on his wrist loosening. That's when he notices the dark look in those eyes - is it rage? is it triumph? Laurence can't be certain. What he is certain of, though, is the hand reaching down to stroke at his hair, fingers combing through the now-tangled strands of blond.</p><p>"I-" Laurence swallows, struggling to find the words. "I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"I need you here, Laurence. I need you to help me."</p><p>His heart begins to race. "Help you? Are you in danger? I know you're <em>sick, </em>but if you're in danger then that's something else entirely."</p><p>"I'm not in danger. I need you here to help cure me."</p><p>Suddenly he notices the sly smile curving against Micolash's lips, the specific way in which those fingers run through his hair. Laurence swallows, both apprehensive yet curious. "What's the matter?"</p><p>"Damian," Micolash spits out. "Helped me create this new aphrodisiac and - won't do a <em>damn </em>thing to help me!"</p><p>He begins to close the gap between the two of them, staring down wild-eyed at Laurence.</p><p>"I need you."</p><p>"Need me t-"</p><p>With a start, Laurence finds himself cut off by Micolash pressing him into the mattress and sealing his lips over his.</p><p>Caught under Micolash with a rough tongue occupying his mouth and prying his lips and sliding up against teeth, he finds himself hyperventilating. Micolash's mouth his achingly hot against his, hands moist with sweat threaded through his hair. Laurence can smell the sweat sour on his skin, feels feverish flashes of heat when Micolash tilts his head and brushes his cheek against Laurence's. There's biting, too, smooth-edged teeth nipping and scraping over Laurence's lips and making him let out muffled yelps into the hungry kisses. He's not sure whether it's the heat searing on Micolash's skin or the desperation in his teeth grazing over his lips or some bizarre combination of the two, but it's enough to make Laurence grow hard.</p><p>"Need to fuck you," Micolash gasps, pulling away. "Need to feel myself inside of you, need you underneath me-"</p><p>"Micolash-"</p><p>Again Micolash closes the gap between them and plunges his tongue into Laurence's mouth. Hands grapple at Laurence's clothes harshly, yanking at his collar and struggling to untuck his shirt and lift it up. It's only when he's fighting to get Laurence's pants and undergarments off that his hand brushes over Laurence's cock and he lets out a grunt of triumph into their kiss.</p><p>"Kos," he gets out, beginning to tug Laurence's pants down, "You're like a breath of fresh air - not affected by that damned drug-"</p><p>Fingernails catch on fabric and scrape at skin. The moment a rush of cool air sweeps over Laurence's skin he clenches his thighs together - not out of reluctance or humiliation (Gods know that Micolash has had him in a number of far more humiliating positions before) but out of pure surprise at the sudden chill. Exposed, Laurence stares up at Micolash with desperate, pleading gray eyes.</p><p>"You look your best the way you are now. So exposed, so trapped underneath me. I'd like nothing more than to eat you up," Micolash breathes.</p><p>"Then feel free t- ah!"</p><p>He bites down a yell when he feels teeth clench around the skin of his neck. Micolash is messy, disheveled. His hand yanks so hard on the fabric of Laurence's shirt he swears it might be torn in two, mouth making quick work of the circle of skin his lips are pressed down on. Laurence whines, bucking up into him and feeling his own unclothed cock brush up against Micolash's. He can feel Micolash gyrating his hips, delivering long and heavy bites all down the exposed curve of Laurence's neck. His free hand strokes down past Laurence's stomach, nails edging lightly against the head of his cock before stroking.</p><p>Laurence stares up at him. The corners of his mouth are spotty with dripping saliva. Micolash, too, has abandoned any illusion of composure: His dark curls of hair are an absolute mess, those once-dull eyes of his bright with arousal. His tongue lolls out of his widely grinning mouth - for a moment Laurence wonders if Micolash might actually dare to take a bite out of him and eat him up like he'd suggested moments earlier. And then Micolash hauls himself off Laurence, hand brushing over the bedsheets to try and find something.</p><p>"Get on your hands and knees," he says.</p><p>Laurence rolls over, reaching for a spare pillow and clutching onto it. His cock presses up painfully against his belly, leaking pre-cum that stains fabric and skin. His eyes squeeze shut. He knows full well what's going to come next, waits for it and has felt it so many times before-</p><p>He stifles an undignified whimper by biting down on his pillow. Already, Laurence can feel the drool seeping into the pillow case. Micolash has shoved his fingers dripping with lubrication into Laurence's ass, twisting and knuckles scraping up against his walls and stretching. Eager, he pushes back against Laurence's fingers, feeling the knuckles bend inside of him. The taste of fuzz and cotton in his mouth from where he'd bitten down on the pillow doesn't even bother him anymore.</p><p>Hands settle around his waist, pads of palms digging lightly into his skin.</p><p>"Need to ruin you," Micolash gets out. "Need nothing more than that."</p><p>Laurence pulls away from the pillow. A thin thread of saliva twists its way from his tongue and drips out of his mouth.</p><p>"Use me, then," he says, tilting his ass up.</p><p>Micolash fucks him quickly and brutally. His cock scrapes against Laurence's insides, messy and pulling out halfway only to slam his pelvis forward and lodge himself inside again. His hands are slick with sweat gripping Laurence's body. Helplessly, Laurence just thrusts back repeatedly against his swollen erection, letting out muffled whimper after muffled whimper into the pillow. It <em>hurts</em>. Micolash took at least some time to prepare him, as hasty as it was, and feeling his cock stirring his insides so harshly sends a sharp pain through Laurence. But he finds that he's grown even harder, and since his arms are wrapped around the pillow he struggles to satisfy himself with the friction of his cock being trapped between his stomach and the mattress.</p><p>"You're really getting off to this, aren't you?"</p><p>"Gods," Laurence chokes out when Micolash nudges against his prostate. "M-"</p><p>Again he buries his face in his pillow, failing to stifle his whines as Micolash fucks him. His breathing comes out fast and labored, hips shifting against the too-hot hands that grip hold of him. He realizes that he's so hard simply because Micolash makes him hurt. Fingers scrunch against the pillow, leaving concave imprints from his tight grip. But even though his legs shake struggling to support his weight and he can feel his skin straining against Micolash's fingers, he still can't bring himself to cum yet. From behind him he hears heavy breathing, almost euphoric. It hurts - hurts <em>badly </em>- and Laurence loves every bit of it.</p><p>He stops biting into the pillow when Micolash comes, letting out a soft little cry at the feel of cum painting his insides in white. Micolash stays inside of him, feeling his pulse throb from where he's got his fingers pressed down on his waist. It's only afterwards that Laurence lets himself climax, stickiness coating his stomach. He lies there - a heaving mass of tangled, sore limbs shiny and slick with sweat, groping around on the bed for something to hold onto. He opens his eyes, feeling Micolash's bruising grip leave him be at last.</p><p>Micolash pulls out of him, examining the cum that slowly slides down Laurence's legs.</p><p>"It wasn't enough," he says. "It wasn't enough."</p><p>Laurence sits up so that he balances on his knees. He tries to steady himself, but it's too difficult when he's been rendered so tired and sore. Still, though, he stares up at Micolash with unblinking gray eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"You don't have to be."</p><p>Micolash pulls him close, examining those deep bite marks that litter Laurence's neck, the drool trickling down one corner of his mouth. One would think that that aphrodisiac would have stripped his pride away, but on the contrary he seems especially satisfied with his handiwork.</p><p>"You don't have to be sorry, because I for one-" here, he presses Laurence down against the bed "-am willing to try again."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>